


Mon Totino

by turtleduckanarchy



Category: The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/F, focuses on piper talking but without much talking even involved, it's a joke i swear, tu es mon totino
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-22
Updated: 2017-04-22
Packaged: 2018-10-22 15:32:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10699896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/turtleduckanarchy/pseuds/turtleduckanarchy
Summary: After all, French is considered the language of love.





	Mon Totino

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this kind of a joke back in the day right after Kristen Stewart was on Saturday Night Live, but it's really stupid. It could have been something kind of deep, but then I decided that nope, Totinos. Half of the reason I figured it could work was because Piper could speak French.
> 
> What I'm saying is don't take it seriously please.
> 
> I've had this saved on my computer for like two months.

Reyna would sit and listen to Piper talk.  Anyone with a brain knew that Piper’s voice was like silver, perfect no matter how much she purposely tries to make it hoarse.  There were times where Piper would say the sweetest things—typically in English, though she would occasionally stumble through something in Latin.

There were times she spoke in French, and those times were some of the most miraculous moments.  Reyna would be sitting, filling out paper for the Legion, and Piper would lean down and whisper something into her ear.  Hot breaths on her neck, effectively distracting her from the work she was trying to concentrate. 

Sometimes Piper was unbearable.  She would say things that didn’t make sense.  She would comment on how whenever they stargazed, they were actually watching the stars’ corpses waiting to finally decompose.  And they would just stare.  Staring at the dead stars and their rotting light.  Then she would say something about how people are from stars themselves so they were essentially watching themselves die.

Oftentimes, Piper would just be quiet, and those were the times that worried Reyna more than anything.  When someone meant to speak stayed silent, it meant something.  Sometimes it meant that Piper needed a pick-me-up, which would prompt Reyna to take her out for some hot chocolate.  Sometimes it meant that Piper was bored, which would compel Reyna to take a break and leave New Rome for a day with her girlfriend.  (This would often result in some strange shopping.  Piper had a habit of buying unnecessary and ridiculous matching sunglasses for them to wear around.)  Sometimes it meant that Piper was thinking, and Reyna would ask what was on her mind.  Usually the answer was something like, “Just everything” or “Nothing really” or even “I don’t know”. 

“Tell me what’s on your mind, mi cielo,” Reyna said one night, leaning into a drowsy Piper.

“You.”

“What about me?”  Piper leaned in close, a small smile gracing her face. 

“Tu es mon totino.”

“What?”

“Je t’adore,” Piper corrected, leaning back and only just repressing her laughter.  Reyna just shook it off. 

“I love you too.”

“Not as much as I love you,” Piper yawned.

Reyna could’ve sworn that she heard Piper whisper in her sleep.  She didn’t quite catch it, but it sounded an awful like “J’adore mon totino.”


End file.
